1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to remote desktop services. In particular the invention relates to use of an instant messaging system by an agent while involved in a remote desktop session with a client.
2. Summary
A service person referred to herein as an agent opens a remote desktop connection with a person desiring assistance, referred to herein as a client. The agent's workstation has a desktop which shows what is displayed on the client's desktop, allowing the agent to control the client's workstation using, for example, the agent's keyboard, mouse and display.
The agent has an instant messaging application running on his primary desktop, but this is not visible on his screen display while in the remote desktop connection. The present invention provides a solution to this problem by providing a message area on the remote desktop display. Incoming messages are passed through to the desktop display.